


Первая охота

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эд слушает его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая охота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom Colin Farrell 2014 по заявке анона, который просил джена с Джерри и Эдом.

— Слушай зов крови. — Джерри поднимает голову. Круглая, сияющая, едва ли не неоновая луна выползает из-за темного облака, и белок глаз Джерри заполняется алым. 

Эд слушает. В зове — шуршание красного в артериях, гулко бьющееся сердце, отдающееся гудением в ушах, и крики дальних птиц. Эд уверен, что так и звучит вечность — та, которая не дана людям, которой они так боятся. Как и боялся когда-то он сам. Это было всего с пару дней назад, а кажется, будто прошли столетия с тех пор, как у него появилась новая не-жизнь. Особенно странна вся эта новая романтика, если учесть, что город все тот же, и двадцать первый век, естественно, тоже. И что на Джерри не фрак с торчащими из-под рукавов белоснежными оборками, а грязноватая футболка и потертые джинсы — в комплекте с не изменившимся за пару сотен лет сильным телом это как раз все, что нужно для того, чтобы клеить и кушать девочек. 

Это первая охота Эда — и ему ужасно не хочется облажаться. Единственное, чего он теперь боится. Единственное, что осталось с ним из старой жизни. Вопреки появившимся когтям, клыкам и прочим полезным мелочам, он пока всё ещё Эд-задрот, Эд-неудачник, прячущийся в темноте. Правда, теперь уже и с другой целью. Но всё же — именно потому, что _тогда он облажался_.  
Джерри одним прыжком оказывается с другой стороны забора, и Эд следует за ним. Мышцы медленно привыкают, натягиваются, сжимаются.  
— Всегда охоться на одиночек, — небрежно бросает Джерри, и Эду становится слегка не по себе; но это лишь из-за того, что он еще слишком молод и продолжает помнить и идентифицировать себя с прежним Эдом. С жертвой. — С ними куда проще. И меньше проблем. 

В чужом доме — тихо и пусто, синий свет льется на мебель в кухне. Джерри уже получил разрешение войти, с неделю назад, но хранил его для чего-то особенного. Для чего-то нового. У Джерри давно не было учеников. Сейчас — как раз такой случай. Дорожка невыносимо-сладкого аромата вьется в воздухе и, как нить веретена, приводит их в спальню.  
У молодой студентки колледжа — светло-карие, почти ореховые глаза, когда они наполняются ужасом. Джерри легко держит ее одной рукой за талию, достаточно крепко, чтобы она не смогла вырваться. Второй рукой он зажимает ей рот, оттягивая голову назад. Эд смутно вспоминает, что прежде видел ее где-то. Но сейчас ему хочется только одного, и Джерри прекрасно знает, чего.  
— Пей. — Тело девушки дергается в конвульсивных попытках освободиться, у уголков ее глаз выступили слезы.  
Эду не интересны девушки. Ни раньше-то не были, а теперь — только как еда. Но он все равно не знает, что нужно делать.  
Джерри беззвучно смеется.  
— Ты можешь сделать с ней, что захочешь, — говорит он, и его ноготь распарывает ей щеку. Сквозь вой и всхлипы слышен крик боли. Эд делает шаг ближе. Он дуреет от стука ее крови, от шума плоти, которая ей омывается. Настолько резко от нее разит, что Эда почти тошнит — он приоткрывает рот, и челюсть расширяется, с хрустом открывая место для новых рядов острых как шипы зубов. Джерри ликует.  
Когда Эд склоняется над ее шеей, мир вокруг перестает существовать, а во рту уже чувствуется предвкушающая сладость. Слюна капает девушке на грудь. Он вонзает десятки зубов в ее шею, нащупывая языком артерию, играя с ней, как кошка играет с полумертвой мышью, ее сок течет у Эда по подбородку. Он протыкает ногтями кожу между ребрами, там, откуда слышится гулкое буханье, просовывает кулак внутрь (Джерри прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, слыша звук хлюпающей плоти), сжимает в ладони ее, еще бьющееся, сердце, и нет ничего слаще, чем предсмертные судороги жертвы. 

Когда жертва выпита до последней капли, у Эда не остается иного выбора, кроме как принять себя полностью.


End file.
